Dating
You can send your characters on dates at Amour, unlocked at level 5. You can use Couples Corner to send regular characters in your Entourage on dates with each other. There are 33 dates (with 13 potential people to date) currently available. You must complete the previous dates with that person to unlock the newer dates. Dates with Ethan There are currently three dates available with Ethan. The Premiere This date is available immediately after unlocking Amour. In this date, Ethan takes you to a movie premiere, but you notice that he falls asleep. When you wake him up, he takes you to the Hollywood sign, where he opens up to you about his past. At the end of the date, you have the option to either kiss him, hug him or give him a high five. Pier 1 True Love This date is available directly after triton is Level 5 or above and after completion of The Premiere. In this date, Ethan takes you to a carnival at the Santa Monica Pier in Las Vegas. He shows off his agent talents and you show him your Whack-A-Mole talent (whether good or bad), before you have an awkward encounter with famous Action Hero Zoe Rodriguez, who flirts with Ethan. At the end triton and the MC go into a photo booth and he kisses you during the last photo. The Heart of L.A. This date is available for $5,000 after completion of Pier 1 True Love. In this date, Ethan wants to show you the L.A. he grew up knowing. The MC agrees, on the condition that they get to meet the real Ethan along with "Ethan Magic." Then Ethan takes you to a fancy restaurant and you can learn more about Ethan's real personality behind the agent persona. Dates with Addison There are currently three dates available with Addison. The Pool Party This date is available immediately upon unlocking Amour. In this date, Addison takes you to a pool-side bikini fashion show. It's a good thing you're dressed for the occasion, as soon everyone ends up in the pool. Things seem to be going almost too perfectly when a nosy gossip reporter shows up to ruin Addison's day. Rumors are circling about her past affair with Brian Ratzik and she pushes Addison for a comment. Fashionista Formal This date is available directly after Addison is Level 5 or above, $500 has been spent, and after completion of The Pool Party. In this date, Addison brings you along to the Fashionista Formal, a very impressive party thrown for and by the Fashionistas (though other types that include the Fashionista trait also seem to be welcome, as evidenced by Lance showing up). The main party has 3 different themes throughout the night: "Breakfast at Tiffany's", "Wild Thing", and "High Couture". The judges will vote for which couple has the best flair for fashion and matches the themes best-- the winners will be crowned Runway Royalty. Addison has her eye on the prize this year, but Bianca's in it to win it too! Can your character help Addison replace the bad memories of her prom with the good memories of winning the Fashionista Formal? Worldwind Romance This date is available at the cost of $5,000 after the completion of Fashionista Formal. Addison takes you to a fashion fair that showcases styles from all over the world. Dates with Chris There are currently 12 dates available with Chris. Las Vegas Love Immediately after unlocking Amour and spending 50 diamonds. In this date, Chris picks you up for a surprise night out in Las Vegas. You take his private jet there, then spend the evening watching an acrobatic show and testing your luck in the casino. Near the end of the date, Chris is mobbed by fans and paparazzi and you two must escape. Once alone, Chris confesses that normally romances in Hollywood can seem, well, "all acting," but with your character it feels like the real deal. On the plane ride home, your character gets to make out with him. Italian Romance This is a premium date available for 75 diamonds after completion of Las Vegas Love. Chris enjoyed your last date together, but this time he'd like to take you on a longer trip. The two of you jet off in first-class to Italy. The first stop is Rome, to marvel at the Colosseum. You go to several different places around Italy, and watch his first movie. After watching it, he reveals his co-star is his ex-wife, who he married after the movie, but divorced not long after because she was nothing like who she was on set. Your character can either react badly, or shrug it off. Hometown Heartthrob This is a premium date available for 100 diamonds after completion of Italian Romance. Chris wants to take your character to visit his hometown in Missouri. Trouble in Thailand This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of Hometown Heartthrob. Chris is on set for his next movie, The Renegade Ranger. There are rumors in the gossip magazines that there's something more than professional going on between him and his co-star, Megan Moore. Uneasy, you head to Thailand to see for yourself what exactly is going on. Winters' Storm This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of Trouble in Thailand. Chris and Megan have come back to the states for the press coverage of The Renegade Ranger. Chris has decided to take you as his date to the premier of the movie, the first time he's ever taken a date to a premier! London Calling This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of Winters' Storm. You are despondent after Megan manages to steal Chris away from you. Lisa convinces you to follow Megan and Chris to London in order to win Chris back! French Kiss This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of London Calling. Chris has finished touring the world in promotion of 'The Renegade Ranger'. To put the Megan drama behind you, he decides to take you on a whirlwind trip to Paris ending in a very big question! The Engagement This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of French Kiss. You and Chris have gotten engaged in Paris, so it's now time to plan the wedding! But a mysterious person does not want you married and does everything in their power to stop you. Who is it? Will you ever find out who it is? The Ex Wife This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of The Engagement. Will you and Chris be able to handle Chris's ex-wife Sofia or will her schemes be the end of your relationship? Sofia's Revenge This is a premium date available for 125 diamonds after completion of The Ex Wife. Find out what Sofia has in store for you and Chris. What will she do to win him back? Will she be caught or get away with kidnapping? The Wedding Congratulations, it is the day of your wedding. Your friends are here to help you prepare to walk down the asile. Will your answer be "I do"? This date costs 250 diamonds. The Honeymoon Finally, your honeymoon with Chris has arrived. Enjoy a trip through time as Chris takes you back to all the most important parts of your relationship from Blitz to Paris and so many more! This date costs 300 diamonds. Sleepless in Seattle Dates with Victoria There are currently two dates available with Victoria. Blind Date This is a premium date available for 175 diamonds after completion of The Lingerie Party. In this date, Victoria wants you to find a way to impress her, so you decide to take her to the Blindfold Lounge restaurant. Trouble in Rio This is a premium date available for 175 diamonds after completion of Blind Date. Victoria's headed to Rio de Janeiro for the Sporting Chance Swimsuit Edition photoshoot and she invites your character along for the weekend. Dates with Thomas There are currently eight dates available with Thomas. On the Hunt This is a premium date available for 175 diamonds after unlocking of Level 7. In this date, your character learns that Professor Hunt is attending a charity masquerade ball and decides to attend as well. The Reluctant Professor This is a premium date available for 195 diamonds after completion of On The Hunt. In this date, your character and Professor Hunt are trapped all night on set of a romantic drama, Love is Everywhere. Date Auction This premium date is available for 215 diamonds after completing The Reluctant Professor. Dinner Party This is a premium date available for 215 diamonds after completing Date Auction. (I'm guessing you have to earn the other dates as for me it ended here) First Date This is a premium date available for 215 diamonds after completing Dinner Party. In this date, your character and Professor Hunt will go to Catalina Island for your first real date. Drive Me Crazy This is a premium date available for 215 diamonds after completing First Date. In this date, you and Hunt go to a drive-in movie date but someone's tailing you. Bianca's Blackmail This is a premium date available for 215 diamonds after completing Drive Me Crazy. In this date, Bianca blackmails Hunt and your character to do her bidding or she'll expose your relationship to the school. Consequences This is a premium date available for 250 diamonds after completing Bianca's Blackmail. In this date, the standing of both your character and Hunt at the university are in question after word starts to spread about your relationship. Wedding Bells This is a premium date available for 300 diamonds after completing Consequences. In this date,Thomas's sister Rachel demands that he attends her upcoming wedding with your character as his date despite Hunt's wariness about his family. Dates with Lance There are currently two dates available with Lance. Model Romance This is a premium date that is available for 195 diamonds immediately after unlocking Amour. In this date, Lance wants to take you to his modeling agency's party since Bianca refuses to go with him. The Birthday This is a premium date that is available for 195 diamonds after completing Model Romance. In this date, Lance is celebrating his birthday with your character with fun activities after he was stood up by Bianca. Dates with Crash There is currently one date available with Crash. Head Over Heels This is a premium date that is available for 115 diamonds after Crash has been added from the entourage. Dates with Lisa There is currently one date available with Lisa. Valentine's Date This is a premium date that it available for 115 diamonds. In this date, your character and Lisa go out and prank Brian Ratzik, the fraternity of Rho Gamma and her mother, Carlotta Valentine. Dates with Bianca There is currently one date available with Bianca. Dance with the Devil This is a premium date that is available for 195 diamonds. In this date, your character will have to participate in a dance competition called 'Break A Leg' with Bianca to win. Dates with Jin There is currently one available date with Jin. Training Day This date is available if you let Jin into your entourage. In this date, Jin will take your character to a remote mountain where he will train them to be a better monster hunter. Dates with Aiden There is currently one available date with Aiden. Temptation This date is available once you've recruited Aiden into your entourage. In this date, Aiden invites your character to his homeland, Ireland. Dates with Aria There is currently one available date with Aria. The Heiress This is a premium date that is available for 50 diamonds. In this date, Aria asks your character to be her date in the grand opening of the Sheridan Hotel Malibu. Dates with Mason There is currently one available date with Mason. Heat of the Moment This is a premium date that is available for 175 diamonds. In this date, your character is just asked out by the newest bad boy in town.Category:Dating